


Oppholdsvaer

by Profe_Fest



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (Barangkali) OOC, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Bagi Blanca, semuanya sudah cukup kendati Ash tak menraktirnya makan malam sebagaimana kesepakatan yang mereka buat./ RnR?





	Oppholdsvaer

**Title: _Oppholdsvaer_ (1)**

**Disclaimer: Banana Fish milik Akimi Yoshida. Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apapun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini.**

**Warning: Romantis terselubung, (barangkali) OOC, saltik, dan berbagai kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan. _Setting_ setelah pertemuan Ash dan Blanca di episode 24.**

**Bagi yang masih bertahan, selamat menikmati!**

.

.

.

Bagi Blanca, semuanya sudah cukup.

Pekerjaannya selesai dan tabungannya sudah kembali gemuk. Pria itu juga sedikit rindu dengan debur ombak serta sinar mentari yang agak menyengat. (Termasuk dengan pemandangan perempuan-perempuan berkulit cokelat yang tengah berjemur—tapi, tolong jangan bilang siapapun.)

Banyak yang terjadi selama ia berada di kota itu, walau pemandangan yang ia lihat sama saja mau ke manapun ia pergi: kalau bukan hujan peluru, ya, genangan darah dari ongokan mayat. (Memang nasib jadi pembunuh bayaran, padahal pekerjaan terakhirnya kan jadi supir mobil, _duh_.)

Tetapi, entah bagaimana, Blanca tetap merasa puas.

Pria itu mengalihkan pandangnya dari buku yang tengah ia baca, ganti memandangi kerumunan orang yang menyesaki bandara. Langit sudah menggelap, tetapi tak jua mengurangi jumlah manusia yang berlalu lalang; menunjukkan gambaran sibuknya kota metropolitan Amerika, menegaskan bahwa ia memang tak seharusnya menghabiskan masa pensiun di kota yang penuh hiruk pikuk manusia.

Pria asal Soviet itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis, kemudian menutup bukunya. Pesawatnya baru tiba dan ia enggan menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di Manhattan. Pria itu lantas menggenggam kopernya, kemudian membaur dalam keramaian.

Memang sudah banyak yang terjadi. Banyak nyawa yang menemui ajalnya, konspirasi kotor akhirnya terendus publik, dan tak semuanya berakhir dengan bahagia.

Tetapi, mengingat konversasi dengan mantan muridnya, Blanca merasa tak ada lagi yang perlu diperkarakan.

 

( _“Selama_ dia _tidak menggangguku, aku tidak akan berbuat apa-apa pada_ nya _.”_ )

 

Blanca kembali menarik seutas senyum di bibirnya. Muridnya sudah dewasa, menyadari mana yang perlu diperkarakan dan mana yang perlu disudahkan—dan ia sangat bangga dengan itu, tentu. Monsieur Golzine sudah mati, berarti yang mengetahui perihal masa lalunya juga sudah berkurang satu. Masalah geng berandal juga reda, dan Sing pasti akan berada di sisi _nya_ untuk sementara waktu demi memulihkan Chinatown.

Jadi, _orang itu_ akan punya waktu untuk berdamai lebih lama—baik berdamai dengan dirinya sendiri, dengan masa lalunya, hingga dengan kebencian yang selama ini disimpannya.

Embus napas lega meluncur dari bibir Blanca. Empunya sadar bahwa ia sedang terlampau ‘senang’ sekalipun Ash pada akhirnya tak menraktirnya makan malam (sebagaimana kesepakatan yang mereka buat).

Tetapi, itu sudah cukup. Janji Ash untuk ‘tak menyentuh _nya_ ’ akan menggenapi sisa kesepakatan mereka.

Jadi, bagi Blanca, semuanya sudah (teramat) cukup.

 

(Semoga saja, kalau bertemu di lain waktu—walau ia sendiri sangsi dengan hal ini— _orang itu_ sudah berubah dan mengerti soal cinta.)

.

.

.

**.end.**

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Keterangan:  
> (1) Oppholdsvaer : (Norwegian) weather just after the rain has stopped.
> 
> a/n: fanfiksi ini diperuntukkan pada teman-teman saya di Twitter yang sudah bersedia menjawab pertanyaan saya mengenai ‘apakah Blanca menerima upah dari Ash sebagai supir’. TERIMA KASIH SEKALI SUDAH MELADENI SAYA DENGAN PERTANYAAN ITU AAAAA. Saya pas nonton ngebut sih, jadi adegan itu malah luput dari penglihatan ;;; /yha. Semoga fanfiksi ini berhasil menghibur kalian (uwu)/
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


End file.
